


Until Next Time

by Small_Raven



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Raven/pseuds/Small_Raven
Summary: Carmen Sandiego Season 4 spoilers ahead!!!I thought the final episode's epilogue section was pretty rushed, so I wrote a scene that occurs after all the time-skipping. I'm also planning a longer fic to fix more of the things I disliked about the ending of season 4, but this was quick and made me happy. Enjoy!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	Until Next Time

“So, Paperstar’s been put away. Who’s next?”

Carmen was lounging back on the hotel bed, watching Player on her laptop screen as he worked.

“No one just yet. As far as I can tell, Dash Haber is somewhere in Italy, but I haven’t pinpointed him yet. You can take tonight off.”

Carmen sighed. “I just don’t have that much to do during my downtime,” she lamented.

“Oh, I’m sure you could think of something,” Player said smilingly. “Like, you could answer your door.”

Carmen raised an eyebrow. “Player, what?” she started to ask, but at that moment, several loud knocks came against the hotel door.

“Don’t worry, it’s safe,” Player promised. “Just a fun surprise we arranged for you!”

“We?” Carmen asked, though she was already at the door.

She opened it, and a crowd of familiar people pushed their way in.

Ivy was the first to hug her. “You thought we wouldn’t visit?” she teased lightly when she let Carmen go.

Zack nearly lifted Carmen off the floor with his hug. “It’s been too long!” He added. “You seriously could’ve left us a phone number or something, we had to find you through Player!”

Chase was grinning. “I brought patisserie,” he said, holding up a white box of flimsy cardboard. “Zack and Ivy tell me you love to sample the foods of the world.”

“Thank you, Devineaux,” Carmen replied with a smile.

Chase waved his hand dismissively. “Please, I hope we are past the need for any formality. Call me Chase.”

“Only if you call me Carmen,” the red rogue responded. “You too, Jules.”

The black-haired woman smiled at being addressed. “If you like, Miss Sa— _Carmen_ ,” she corrected herself. 

Laughter erupted from the other side of the room, where Zack had apparently just told Player and Ivy a joke. Carmen, Chase, and Jules moved to join them. To Carmen’s further surprise, Player had added Shadowsan to the video call. He didn’t stay for long, as he was supposed to be making dinner for Hideo, but he greeted everybody warmly before he signed off.

The four ACME agents, Carmen, and Player, stayed up well into the night, talking and laughing. Chase’s pastry box was passed around and around until only crumbs remained. Carmen was happy to sit back and listen to all of the stories and jokes. It felt like old times.

It was three in the morning when Zack suggested with a yawn that it was probably time to wrap up and head home. Everyone seemed to agree, but nobody seemed to quite want to move. It was Ivy who voiced the unspoken question hanging in the air.

“We’re gonna do this again, right?” she said, looking around.

“Of course, we must!” Chase said.

“I would like that very much,” Julia added. She turned to look at Carmen. “If you are amenable to it.”

The other three also turned to look at Carmen; even Player seemed to be looking in her direction from the monitor.

“Only if it doesn’t interfere with your jobs,” Carmen said.

“Of course not! We do practically the same thing as you anyway,” Zack interjected. "Except now we get paid time off!"

“You could also come visit us,” Julia added. “Or we could exchange phone numbers, so we don’t always need to bother Player.”

“It’s not a problem—” Player protested, but Carmen cut him off.

“If you’re all certain, then it’s decided,” she said firmly.

There was a great deal more hugging and talking as they stood next to the hotel room door saying goodbye. Carmen even gave Chase a one-armed squeeze around the shoulders.

“I’m so grateful to know all of you,” Carmen said. Her words came a little more slowly. “Chase— you were there when it counted. Jules, we could never have taken down VILE if you hadn't trusted me from the first. Zack, Ivy— you’re not my crew anymore, but you’re still family. I’m so proud of you both.”

“We miss you,” Ivy said, glancing at Zack. “But we’re ok.”

“Yeah,” Zack agreed. “Better than ok, we’re amazing as ACME agents!” He punched the air a couple of times for effect.

“It is an honor to get to know you, finally,” Chase added, perhaps a little pompously, but with obvious sincerity.

Julia simply looked at Carmen for a long moment before speaking. “Until next time, Carmen Sandiego.”

Carmen smiled back. “Until next time.”


End file.
